1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having a microelectromechanical system (“MEMS”) shutter and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), a MEMS display, etc., are used to display an image.
The MEMS display employing a micro-shutter has properties such as high light utilization efficiency, fast-switching characteristic, etc. Since the micro-shutter is deformed by electrostatic force in accordance with application of electric field, the MEMS display directly transmits or blocks light using the deformation characteristic of the micro-shutter. Accordingly, the MEMS display has a short and fast response time at low driving voltages.